The Love Story of Lily and James
by monkeyboy92
Summary: This is the story of how Lily get's together with James. It starts summer of Seventh Year, and ends just before Harry's birth. In the sequel, I'm alternating the plot so that Lily and James survive using a special charm.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Changing Feelings

Lily woke up, to feel two things hit the bedspread. As she opened up her gorgeous emerald green eyes, she saw that she was staring down at two owls. Both carried letters, but, of course, this was normal…. for her.

Lily Evans was a seventeen-year-old witch, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Owls were the preferred mode of post, and entering her seventh year at the school, she was well used to it. As she bent down, she noticed that the one, larger of the two, had a crest with an eagle, badger, snake and lion, all around the letter "H." _Ah, the Hogwarts Letter, I'll open that first._ She thought. Gingerly she opened up the letter. In addition to the letter, a shiny badge fell out of the envelope. _Can it be?_ She asked her self silently. Taking the letter that was attached, she slit it open.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for the Head Girl position, this year at Hogwarts. You will be working with Mr. James Potter, who has been selected for the Head Boy position. You will meet him, and the prefects in the Head's Compartment on the train to give them (I am afraid Potter will too) their instructions._

_Do well,_

_Minevera McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

This was amazing! SHE was Head Girl! Pity the Head Boy was Potter though. _Well, I should probably open the other letter._ She did so and she was surprised to see that the letter was from Potter!

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope that you are well, have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet. If not, I have a surprise for you, you are Head Girl! How do I know this? Why I am Head Boy, of course! I was tremendously surprised to get that letter, but not nearly as unsurprised of your Head Girlship. Being Head Boy, I have pledged to straighten my ways. Of course I will till prank people on the following days: First Day of Term, Halloween, April Fool's Day, and Last Day of Term. Just a warning. However, I will stop jinxing people for the heck of it, I know you hate that. I hope that I will see a happy Lily on the First._

_Best Wishes,_

_James Potter_

_Head Boy of Hogwarts_

_Major Heartthrob_

_Quidditch Captain and Chaser_

_Friend of Sirius Black_

_Member of the Marauders_

_PS: If we become friends, you may call me either James, or Prongs._

Wow_, he's making all of these changes, for me._ Lily thought. _Well, if he does indeed succeed, I shall give him a chance._

_-------------------_

Pop. A black haired, bespectacled boy disaparated onto Platform 9 ¾. James Potter was his name. _Oh yeah, this is my year, _He thought _objective number one: win Lily's heart._ A smile formed on his face, as he spotted his best friend, Sirius Black. As he started over to his friend, a group of girls started giggling madly. He was a lady killer, and he knew it. Simply ignoring them, he met Sirius, who was sniggering loudly.

"What do you want Padfoot?" he asked, wondering why in the world a girl had just asked him out when she knew he'd say no.

"Prongs ol' buddy, you must be gettin' old. You just turned down a gorgeous date! Why?" Sirius asked.

James' eyes clouded up. "Evans." he said, while really thinking _Who do you think? Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in the world!_

"Well if you'd put your eyes back in, you'd see that she's right behind you wondering why you said her name!" Sirius said slyly.

"Lil-Lily Evans!" James stuttered. In the background Sirius was muttering "Go out with meeeee! Please, Evans!"

"Shut up Padfoot." Nice um, badge." he said spotting the Badge on her chest.

Let's hope yours knocks some sense into you." she said, smiling faintly.

"Badge, what badge?" Sirius asked.

"Head Boy badge." James said.

"AAAAAAH!" Sirius screamed.

"Dunno what he's so worried about." Lily said.

"Pranks, snogging, that sums up the mind of Sirius Black." James supplied.

"Wow..." Lily said. "That's amazingly simple."

"Yep...let's go to the meeting."

"'k"


	2. Mystery MenFrom the Future?

Mystery Men—From the Future?

Lily was talking to James as they walked into the Great Hall. Surprisingly (to all of them

Lily's friends Alice, Amanda, and Sara included) they had gone all throughout the train ride without going loggerheads at each other! Lily was scanning the Hall for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when she noticed something—There was a kid who looked exactly like James!

"James?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Since when did you have a twin brother?"

Sirius, who'd heard her, said "He doesn't." They both looked concerned.

"Who's that then?" she said pointing to the boy she'd seen earlier. He was talking to the new DADA teacher.

"Dunno….. Don't think we're related….." they sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

Just then the kid turned around and looked over. "Oh my God……." Lily said.

"What?" James said, looking over at the kid. "Wait—his eyes, their—"

"Just like mine…."

"Hullo, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." the kid said, gazing at them. "Oh and Alice. I don't know who you two are….." he said, indicating Amanda, and Sara.

"How'd you know us!" James shouted, "You're not some Slytherin are you?"

"Nope, I'm a noble Gryffindor, and as to your first question, I'll have to explain later in—"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Down in the dungeons, a large explosion had taken place.

"Oh no, not Neville! Oh, the name's Harry—Harry Potter." he said hurriedly.

"What!" James shouted.

But Harry was already in the dungeons, the new teacher right behind him.

Harry's Point of View-

"Harry! Wait up!" Harry turned….. It was an _older_ Remus Lupin. He was the new DADA professor.

"Hi. I've gotta make sure that it's Neville."

"Neville?"

"Yeah, before I got sent here I heard this um, semi-prediction from Trelawney:

'_A Prophecy binds them together by fate,_

_Together sent into the past… _

_To secure their birth, and find the truth._

_Save the day, show them the way…show them love_

_search the skies, help the way…give them guidance, _

_THEY CAN'T FIND THE WAY WITHOUT YOU._

_Warn them…'_

Then a time tunnel came out and both Neville and I ran in. He comes now because he was behind me—you know how time tunnels work." Harry said quickly, still running.

A boy rounded the corner. "Harry!" he shouted.

"Neville, follow me—Professor, go tell the Marauders, and the others to go to Dumbledore's office after the feast."

"You're not hungry?" Lupin asked **(A/N: when referring to the older Lupin I'll say Lupin, younger, Remus.)**

"Nope, just had breakfast."

Back in Great Hall—

"What was that about?" James asked. He was very confused.

"Dunno Mate."

"Meet in Dumbledore's office after the feast." said a voice.

They turned around, it was the new teacher.

"What was that about?" James asked again.

"Later." the professor said simply.

**Yeah! New Chapter!**


End file.
